The invention relates to the use of foldable boxes in the field of packaging wherein a lower box body and a cover to the lower box body is created from a single piece of material with strategically placed fold lines forming a unitary construction between the lower box body and the cover by means of a connecting hinge. In particular, the invention encompasses the use of single piece foldable boxes for packaging of cat litter.
Typically, a single piece foldable box is used for the packaging/display of small costume jewelry and is customarily called a display box. Such a display box includes a lower box body (or base), four side walls integrally attached to the base, and a cover (or top) with four walls integrally attached to the cover, further connected to the lower box body by a hinge member. An example of such a single piece display package is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,317,203--Kurhan. Such a foldable box is created from a single piece of material, such as cardboard, with intricately shaped components employing fold lines stamped at predetermined locations. The components are folded at the fold lines in a series of steps thereby creating the intended display package configuration. The completed box provides unitary construction by connecting the lower box body and the cover by a non-detachable hinge.
The benefit of the display box is made apparent when it is used for storage and display of costume jewelry. A jeweler can store merchandise within the box and reveal the contents of the box in the customary fashion by removal of the cover. However, since the top is an integral part of the structure of the one piece foldable box, the complete removal and possible loss of the cover is prevented. A further advantage of one piece display packages is the use of the cover as a stand, whereby the merchandise in the box can be displayed at an inclined angle by placement of the lower box body upon the cover. Still another advantage of one piece construction is the manufacturing aspect, wherein materials required for design, construction, and storage consist of a single piece of material.
The disadvantages of the one piece foldable packaging of the prior art is the inflexibility of design making the one piece box only practical for small items. The inherent design problems are especially noticeable on large boxes, for a fourth side wall of the cover makes the connecting hinge member's utility prohibitive. For example, a cover with four side walls requires sufficient tolerance between the box walls and the encompassing cover walls so that the cover will fit over the lower box body while maintaining the hinge member's integrity. If the cover has a tight tolerance, the hinge member will prevent placement of the cover over the lower box body unless the hinge is sufficiently flexible to allow the cover to be raised over the lip of the box.
The present invention is a significant improvement in the art of single piece foldable boxes, wherein one improvement permits a single piece box to be utilized for larger packaging requirements that are currently impractical, if not impossible, with present designs. The invention is similar to the display package for it is created from a single piece of material (preferably cardboard) with intricately cut components and strategically placed fold lines stamped at predetermined locations. The invention includes a lower box body (or base), four side walls integrally attached to the base, and a cover (or top) with three walls integrally attached to the cover, and further connected to the lower box body by a novel hinge member. The hinge member creates a fourth end wall to the cover only when the cover is in a closed position.
The present invention overcomes the limitations of size and/or material restrictions incurred within the field by use of the novel hinge member which creates a fourth end wall to the cover only when the cover is in a "closed position". Upon opening the cover, the fourth wall, which is formed by an integral section of the hinge member, folds upon itself into a position directly beneath the lower box body. Since the invention is not dependant on size, the cover and attached hinge member can be stored completely beneath the lower box body thus allowing the packaging of materials not capable of being stored by the prior art.